Wasted Sentiments
by Dreamicide
Summary: The only person who had any qualms about killing the Chosen of Sylvarant was the Chosen of Tethe'alla himself. — Zelos


**Notes:** Zelette, but doesn't have to be if you don't want to read it that way. Your choice.

**Disclaimer:** No profit, written for fun.

* * *

**Wasted Sentiments**

Wake up. _Get_ up. Ignore the copious pile of lavish gifts. Trip over one. Softly kick it out of the way.

Time to get dressed. Time to put his mask on. Time to start the day.

Just like everyday.

This day was no different.

* * *

Zelos grunted in frustration before slapping his hands on the side of his head. He was thinking in jumbles and incomplete sentences again…evidence of the lingering dissipation from the previous night.

"Is everything all right, Master Zelos?" Sebastian inquired upon the sight of Zelos rapidly throwing his head around and slapping himself. "Shall I fetch the usual…?"

"No," the man gave a last slap to the forehead, and then threw himself back-first onto the couch. "No…" he began to murmur to himself while waiting for the room to stop spinning. Meanwhile Sebastian stood patiently at Zelos's side, waiting for the recurrent response always given in mornings like these.

It took another minute before he finally gave in. "…No, never mind, get it," the man lying on the couch sighed.

Sebastian could not help but let the smallest smile crack. "Yes, I will return with it at once." He pivoted on his feet and left for the kitchen to get the regular bucket full of ice-cold water.

* * *

"Oh look, Master Zelos is out for a walk!"

The man in question turned his head to see his regular group of fans and smiled. _Damn. _He was hoping for an isolated promenade for once. _But of course, I'm an idiot for wanting something like that, living here and all._ Zelos quickly decimated the slight frown upon his lips and replaced it with a broad smile."Ladies! How wonderful; I was just about to go out and hunt you all down. It's been a lonely morning, so would you all join me?"

The countless number of adolescent women squealed in response. Saving his arms for about three women each, they all continued their march in the center of Meltokio, smiling broadly at whoever's eyes turned their way.

Eventually Zelos found himself (along with his hunnies) making their way across the front of the Meltokio castle. As for why, Zelos did not know, for he had stopped leading the girls' steps quite sometime ago. He wondered if even they knew where they were going, or if even if they were aware of their leading.

That was when he heard the low scoff reaching his ears. Zelos rotated his head toward his backside and saw a familiar black-haired well-endowed banshee ninja. He grinned at her, but her scowl only intensified. "_Sheena_, my wonderful hunny!" the sound of her name perked up the ears of the noblewomen as they ceased their Zelos-gawking to glare daggers into the newcomer.

Sheena gave an exasperated sigh as she drew her palm to her face. "_Honestly_, you stupid Chosen, you have absolutely no shame."

Zelos laughed heartily in response. "Well, it's such a hard life being the Chosen and all, I figure that I deserve a break every now and then. Right, ladies?" He turned to the noblewomen and watched as they all vigorously nodded their heads and agreed. "Anyway," he looked back at her, "what brings a fine Mizuho agent out to the city like this? Orders from the king?"

"Yeah," Sheena crossed her arms and glared off into the distance. "I'm about to set off for the mission, actually. I won't be back for a while—I'm going to Sylvarant."

"Sylvarant?" _The moon? No, that's also the name of the declining world. Why would Sheena be going there of all places?_

As if she was reading Zelos's mind, the ninja answered, "To kill their Chosen. Sylvarant's Chosen of Regeneration."

The air around Zelos suddenly grew heavy. "Ah," _The Chosen of the other side, huh?_ For a moment, Zelos allowed a frown to slip by as he thought to himself. _Out of the entire existence in this universe, there is only one other person with that status. Out of the entire people in two worlds, only that other person can possibly understand this joke of a life I'm living through. _The other Chosen's life was probably even a bigger joke, coming from the declining world. He or she probably has no family. Everyone was probably putting every fiber of hope in their bodies into that Chosen, more than anyone has ever hoped of Zelos. That Chosen has probably been exposed to more betrayal and death than Zelos has. That Chosen's soul is most likely more broken than Zelos could even imagine.

If there was a single person in this existing universe that could understand Zelos, it would be the Chosen of Sylvarant.

And that person was about to be assassinated.

What…a waste.

"…Hey. Idiot Chosen. What are you standing there with that despondent look for?" The harsh words of Sheena brought Zelos back down from his musings. He blinked before slapping his forehead and grinning.

"Oh nothing, my dear Sheena. I was just thinking of how a waste it would be if the Chosen of Sylvarant was a girl. Then a love would blossom between the two Chosens of the two worlds, but of course! We are but simple icons trying to save our world. The death of one another would bring prosperity to our homeland; but still, we cannot quell these feelings we have for each other. Can you think of anything more tragic?"

The women still clinging to Zelos gasped and began 'oh'ing in pity, as if the asinine tale the man just spoke of was a genuine anecdote. "Oh, but Master Zelos, you still have all of us." The noblewomen assured, trying to mend Zelos's seemingly broken heart.

The black-haired woman could only scoff angrily as she turned around. "Yeah, some saving of the world _you're_ doing," she spat out before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The man only laughed. "Ah, don't let Sheena dishearten all of you, my wonderful hunnies. Why don't we carry on with our little walk now?"

The women at his side answered happily as they began to continue on.

For the rest of the promenade (as well as the day) Zelos's mind was stuck with thoughts about Sylvarant's Chosen. A person who was probably the closest to Zelos. A person he will never meet. A person who was probably getting his or her throat sliced at that moment by Sheena. Out of the sight of his adoring fans, Zelos maintained a slightly irritated mood for the remainder of the day.

_What a waste_.

**The End**


End file.
